31 May 1983
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1983-05-31 ;Comments *Quite a few spoils of JP's recent German trip on the turntables tonight. They include a sampler album from Zickzack Records, whose catalogue also features Peel favourites Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle. *Kid Jenson is in the studio with Peel, ahead of the two of them going out for an Indian meal after the show. In preparation for this, Peel changes his trousers in the middle of one track. *The second cut from the Misty album (which Peel proclaims stlll his favorite LP of all time) follows a request by Jenson. *These tapes from the 400 Box confirm that The Smiths' first session first broadcast was indeed the following night 1 June 1983, not 31 May, as in official BBC and record company documentation. Sessions *1919 #2 Recorded 4th May 1983 *Offspring(3) #1 Recorded 27th April 1983 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *1919: Storm (session) @''' *Fast Forward: Bye Bye Love *Canal Terror: TV *Offspring(3): Round and Round (session) *Christiana: Süchtig *Belfegore: Tod Durch Die Blume *Brent Down: Down Here in Babylon *1919: Cry Wolf (session) '''@ *Andy Giorbino: Werkzeugmacher (LP - Wunder gibt es immer wieder - ZickZack Records sampler) ZickZack ZZ190 # *Toxoplasma: Vakuum *Sugar Minott: No Vacancy *Offspring(3): Baby (session) *Test Department: Shockwork Here (LP - Young Limbs and Numb Hymns) London *Lavell Hardy: Women of the World *Die Ich's: Draussen im Wald (LP - Wunder gibt es immer wieder - ZickZack Records sampler) ZickZack ZZ190 *1919: Alien (session)' @' *The High Sherriffs of Blue: Ain't but Sweet Sixteen *Anne Cessna & Essendon Airport: Lost In Madagascar *Die Toten Hosen: Jürgen Engler's Party *Misty In Roots: See Them Ah Come (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 1979) People Unite # *Misty In Roots: Oh Wicked Man (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 1979) People Unite *Offspring(3): Beautiful Eyes (session) *Lost Gringos: Dilletango *1919: Control (session) @ ' *Microdisney: Pink Skinned Man (7") Kabuki KAMD4 ''announced only on '~'' *'File c & d' cut out a few seconds into above track. # Tracks marked # also available in FM quality on Peel Late 1984 (they are on that compilation as the tape was misdated when User:Weatherman22 was compiling the file). It's well worth hearing the breaking glass sounds on Werkzeugmacher in high sound quality! # Tracks marked @''' available on '''File e # Tracks marked ~ available on File f File ;Name *a) 303_830503.2.mp3 *b) 304_830531a.mp3 *c) 304_830531b.mp3 *d) 1983-05-31 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 *e) KevH Tape 22.mp3 *f) KevH Tape 52.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:48:17 (first 17 minutes of file are from the previous night's show) *b) 00:48:44 *c) 00:19:31 *d) 01:32:04 *e) 1:28:22 (to 15:05) (from 12:45 unique) *f) 56:35 (49:27-50:21) (from 15:15 unique) ;Other *a), b) and c): Files created from T303 / T304 of 400 Box. *Thunderstorm ongoing during programme: atmospherics can be heard on the AM recording. *Many thanks to RC! *d) Above files speed-corrected and edited into one: many thanks to Bill. *e) Created from Tape 22 and f) from Tape 52 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a), b) and c) Currently unavailable. *d) Mooo Server *e) f) Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared